4chanmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Obtaining Music
Sources Available There are a variety of sources available as to where you can obtain music, other than just moaning about it and begging people on /mu/. Here are few of the sources that are available at your fingertips Normal Methods *Amazon *Bandcamp Free/name your price and paid. *Bleep *https://1soundcloud.com *Boomkat *Discogs New and second hand. *iTunes *Play.com *Record label website (4AD, Domino Records, Matador Records, Rough Trade Records, XL Recordings, etc.). 'Other' Methods *File Sharing/Direct Download Sites **BandCamp Downloader - MUCH better than the previous resource for downloading from BandCamp. A desktop application that rips music from bandcamp at 128kb. Simple to use and supports multiple consecutive albums.\ **https://1soundcloud.com you can download sounds and music from soundcloud easily using this method just by adding 1 before soundcloud.com url. For example, https://soundcloud.com/younes-be/babylon-zina-dj-un-be-remix-new-2k14 will be changed to https://1soundcloud.com/younes-be/babylon-zina-dj-un-be-remix-new-2k14 **ge.tt - no captchas, very fast, doesn't delete files readily. Popular on /mu/, but all links eventually hit a "daily traffic limit" which blocks all of the user's uploads for 24 hours. **Mediafire captcha, quite fast, deletes files VERY readily. Used to be fantastic, but now it's really not. Links posted on /mu/ are generally reported by trolls, sometimes minutes after posting. Avoid, avoid, avoid. **Megaupload RIP ***Oh shit, we MEGA now - no captchas, fast speed, deletes files quite readily. Insanely popular on /mu/. **Rapidgator captcha, slow speed, deletes files quite readily. You can upload to this site but don't expect thanks. Only leaving it in the list due to it's popularity on many sharing blogs, and to tell you why to avoid using it yourself. **Rapidshare no captchas, fast speed, deletes files VERY readily. I can't recommend uploading to it. RIP IN PEACE **WeTransfer no captchas, very fast, doesn't delete files readily. Very basic and easy to use. Criminally underused on /mu/, so if you use this to share files, be ready to assure others that it's a spam-free and fast site. They (understandably) won't want to use these links otherwise. **Zippyshare captcha, fast, doesn't delete files readily. /mu/'s recommended filehoster, and the one you should upload to before any others. Remember, if using these sites to upload files, standard practices apply - use .zip or .rar compression and rename the files to something inconspicuous (even "NMH1998.rar" is far less likely to be deleted than "Neutral Milk Hotel - In the Aeroplane Over the Sea.rar"). Also, using password protection will open you up to being called a dick. If you do have to use it, make sure the password is clear for people to see. It's also worth noting that 4chan counts a lot of DDL site links as spam. You can get around that by either formatting the links in an unusual way i.e. http:// rapidsite dot com/do33842jf OR pasting the link into a Pastebin and sharing that link. *Standalone programs **JDownloader Windows, Mac, Linux and more. A decent download manager for links from many file sharing sites. **Soulseek Windows, Mac & Linux. **Deezloader Windows & Linux, although Mac is possible with other builds or a custom one. Rips FLACs off of Deezer complete with lyrics files (when available) and covers if configured to do so. Versions come and go, just search GitHub/GitLab for the latest working one. 'Other Methods' of Obtaining Music File Sharing/Direct Download Sites Using the regular file sharing sites such as mediafire and zippyshare is pretty self explanatory, though how to find them is not anymore, since google now restricts the results in regards to obtaining links for mediafire. If you're looking for an album on, lets say, mediafire, your first port of call should be google, but instead of searching 'Album Mediafire', you should be searching 'Album Filesloop' or search directly from Filesloop. Once you've done this, click on the appropriate Filesloop link and then look at the results for a mediafire link (or another file sharing site if you cant find a mediafire). Now click on the link and click download. This link will be a working link for the album you're searching for. If this method fails to work, as in there is no working link available via Filestube, then your next place to check should be /rs/. Search for the album by its full name and then by its initials, or any other possible title it might be uploaded under, if you still can't find a working link. The problem with /rs/ now is that a lot of people upload albums that are not named after the album, but are given nonsense names, to try and delay them being taken down. moot's a fag and deleted /rs/, disregard. As a result of this, you should try searching the archives, to see if the album you're looking for has been shared in a sharethread. One thing you shouldn't do when searching for a link to an album is go around begging for one on /mu/. As well as the methods listed above, there are a lot of blogs out there which share links to albums regularly. For a list of blogs, visit the Share Blogs section on the Discovering Music page. Soulseek Soulseek is the service out of the listed file sharing site which works differently. Soulseek offers the ability for people to enter a 'virtual room' and share files peer-to-peer personally with someone else, whilst being able to talk to them as well at the same time. A download link to the Soulseek client can be found here Soulseek is also used to find individual files. When searching for something you can sort by the quality of file, the download speed of the user and how many other people are in line to download from the user. But you can also sort within those qualities, so by clicking "download speed" and then clicking "attributes", you can see who has the fastest connection of all the 320 kb/s files. By then clicking "in queue" you can see who has the fastest download speed of the 320 kb/s files and also has nobody waiting in line. If you want to download everything within the folder of a person, usually an entire album, you don't have to browse their files and select each file. Just right-click and select "Download Containing Folder". When searching for something, make sure to be specific, such as when searching for the song So What by Miles Davis off the album Kind of Blue, search for "miles davis kind blue what" (without the quotation marks). Also, searching with the words "beatles", "bob dylan" and "MGMT" will return no results for legal reasons but their music is readily available. Torrents Torrents are something which I'm sure the average 4chan goer is quite familiar with, so I'll save you the talk on torrents themselves and talk about the services available. There are a variety of places to torrent music from. These include the more commonly known Isohunt RIP and The Pirate Bay same as Isohunt (clearly someone hates us). Both of these are not advised, as the quality of the music available on there isn't of a good, or guaranteed, bitrate. You may wish to use these as a (very) last resort. The other two services available are What.CD and Rutracker. What.CD What.CD is an invite only private tracker. Invites can be acquired either from upstanding What users or by passing an interview process, though most What users will be unwilling to share an invite, since the inviter is held responsible for the actions of the invited. There are a variety of sources you can use to help you pass the interview. The most important of them is the What.CD Interview Preparation Site, which provides you with information on preparing for the interview, taking the interview, and what to do after the interview. Another useful website for information on What.CD is Hydrogenaudio Wiki.Once you have passed the interview and entered What.CD, there is an extensive and well-maintained catalog of music, though you need to maintain a ratio to stay a member, obviously. Further instructions on what to do on What.CD once you're a member can be found here. RIP What.CD Mutracker Founded in 2014 by Wait, What!? using the free-to-use web framework Gazellefor private torrent trackers. The site is now under a different admin. Mutracker has an invite system, a credit system, and occasionally opens for free registration. Unlike What.CD, there is no interview to pass in order to enter, there are less rules regarding leeching and uploading, and no ratio to maintain. The community is small, growing, and active. You can access the site here by reaching Mutracker.org. Watch for threads on /mu/ concerning mutracker to see if registration opened up, or if someone has a spare invite to lend. A tracker without any seeders is stupid though and everything you can find here will already be on the archive, rutracker or what.cd. Mutracker is currently no longer in operation. You can read about its closure here. Rutracker Rutracker is another tracker website, though there isn't any sort of test to enter Rutracker like on What.CD. All you have to do is make an account, though the fact that the website is in russian doesn't make it easy, which is why you can use the guide provided on this wiki to sign up. Most of the stuff on Rutracker is stuff directly taken from What.CD, so its good quality for the most part. There are plently of discographies available in both lossless and lossy codecs, and new releases are often uploaded shortly after the release. Everything is tagged in English, with a good post standard maintained regarding information about the music available. Though no ratio is forced to be maintained, keeping a good ratio on Rutracker can help in the obtaining of an invite to What.CD and other private trackers - but don't be surprised if there is little or no demand for old and obscure shares. Note that your account may be blocked if you don't seed so seed like everyone else or just make a new account like a faggot. Redacted.ch What.cd's successor. Get yourself an invite by following the following guide https://interviewfor.red/en/index.html Be warned, the interview admins are extremely autistic, and will permanently ban you if you display a hint of sarcasm. 1357055464065.png|Rutracker Guide 1357134686887.jpg|What.CD - A Beginner's Guide (to passing your interview) Obtaining high-res cover AlbumArtExchange AlbumArtExchange is an album cover database. Covers are scanned and edited to perfection, then submitted in various different resolutions (always ''above 600x600). With famous albums, you will be able to find back covers and different versions of the front cover. Albums that are relatively obscure (/mu/core) can be found here, but with less variety. In most cases, this site is the place you should go to if you can't find an album's cover in a high resolution anywhere else on the Internet. Using MusicBee MusicBee is a music player with a built-in feature that automatically grabs cover from various different sources. MusicBee grabs images from fanart.tv, the iTunes Store, last.fm and as a last resort, Google Images. If the album cover is found on at least two of those sites, it will let you pick from which site to download the cover from and where to save the image. It is a rule of thumb that MusicBee will ''always grab an image that is larger than 500x500, but in most cases the image obtained is at least 1000x1000. Unless MusicBee cannot find anything (extremely unlikely) or picks an unrelated image from Google (extremely unlikely), there is no need to visit a website like AlbumArtExchange to obtain cover. Category:Informational